The Real Reason Kisshu Hates Aoyama
by xAmuxIkutox
Summary: Aoyama has a secret that is a threat to Ichigo, what is it? And what's up with Ryou? Read and find out. Bad at Summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Wings: I just wanted to make this before I forget it. **  
**Halloween: MewMewWings does not own TMM!**  
**'' = Thinking**  
**"" = Talking**  
**Code name, Baka = Masaya Aoyama**

**The real reason Kisshu hates Aoyama**

Two years ago, Baka's POV  
Aoyama was casually walking home from kendo practise but when he turned down an ally, he was attacked by a Vampire and he then fell unconscious. When he woke up he had a craving for blood. A week later it was getting worse, he was starting to lose himself in the process. Another week later, he was a full vampire and he had lost his human self...to the breed of Vampires.

Today, Ichigo's POV  
I'm on my way to the park to meet Aoyama-kun. 'I wonder why he wants to meet me so suddenly?' I wondered. When I was half way to the park Kisshu appeared, his eyes carried a hint of worry, and he said "Ichigo be careful, Aoyama has more secrets then you think." Kisshu looked very worried at this point, not to mention he looked serious 'Why didn't he call me Koneko-chan' I wondered puzzled,  
"Why should I believe you, Kisshu!?" I screamed, breathing at an quickened pace,  
Kisshu just replied "You don't have to, but please be careful, Ichigo" and with that Kisshu disappeared.  
The rest of the way there I was wondering why Kisshu told me to be careful, when I got to my date location, I saw Aoyama-kun, so I called out "Aoyama-kun!".  
"Momomiya-san." Aoyama said, and with that we set off on our date.

Aoyama's POV  
'Today is the day, the day I'll kill her, but. .. If she's lucky, she might even become a vampire' Aoyama thought evilly.

The end of the date, in Normal POV  
"Ichigo close your eyes" the Aoyama said, as she did his eyes started to turn red, he started to lean into her neck, ready to suck the life out of her, but the odds were not at his side, a rock hit him, he moved his mouth from Ichigo's neck and looked around but saw no one, so and tried again, only to get hit again, as he go hit Ichigo chose this moment to open her eyes.

Ichigo's POV  
I open my eyes to see Aoyama-kun with red eyes and that scared me, but on the outside I remained calm, and as he looked around I backed away, then I ran. I heard him coming after me, but I know this is not Aoyama this is someone evil. And then he caught me and I was petrified, I couldn't move, he started to lean into my neck, I knew the end was near. Just as he was an inch away a small sword hit him, now he was annoyed and he clung his teeth into my neck. I felt his teeth start to sink in, the blood was slowly escaping my neck, soon after a sword stabbed Aoyama in the arm, he stopped and looked around, behind him I saw Kisshu...I started to tear up as Aoyama threw me aside to fight the alien.  
Kisshu lunged, his sword aimed at the main organ used to live, Aoyama got stabbed through the heart, lucky I couldn't see the blood scattered around thanks to my blurred vision "Thank you Kisshu" I mumbled. Then he teleported me and himself to my room, he said a quite good bye and disappeared to who knows where, I just lay on my bed crying, thinking about what had just happened.

**Wings: should I continue and make Ryou a Vampire or not?**  
**Halloween: Read and Review. **  
**Edited by the one and only, Mew-Star-Mew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings: Because people wanted it to continue (and see Ryou dead) I decided to continue it.^^ **

** Ryou's POV**  
**(A week before the Baka's death)**  
Ryou was looking for neko Ichigo, as he turned a corner he heard an mysterious voice, it said "Hello Ryou."  
"Who's there?" Ryou asked while looking around, his eyes looked like they were trying to see through walls, as the mysterious voice laughed, and came out,"Masaya?" Ryou asked, "Aren't you Ichigo's boyfriend?"  
"Yes, but that's beside the matter on hand though..." the Baka said evilly, while he froze Ryou and went to bite him.  
'Why is he doing this? And why or even, how is he so evil?' Ryou thought, as he felt fangs piers through his neck and blood slowly coming out.

**Normal POV**  
Soon after Ryou fainted, Masaya left him to die or, if lucky, become a vampire.

**The next day **  
The next day Ryou woke up in his bed, and for some reason had a craving for blood. So he got up and looked in his mirror and saw fangs glinting to the sunlight and that he was and much lighter pale.  
One week after the Baka's death  
Ryou had become a full blood sucking immortal, an Evil,(and slave driving) Vampire

**Wings: This is how Ryou became a vampire. **  
**Halloween: Read and Review.**  
**Once again edited by Mew-Star-Mew**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings: I snuck on my dads computer.**

**Kisshu: Yay!**

** Chapter 3**

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo was working at Cafe Mew Mew, when Ryou asked Ichigo to come to the basement after work.

(time skip after work, still with Ichigo)

Ichigo walks in the basement, she looked around, but no site of Ryou, just as she turned to leave, she felt like she got bit, _Kisshu! HELP!,_ she called telepathy, (she learned it sometime after she got bit by the Baka) then she passed out by the lack of blood.

(Kisshu POV)

_Kisshu! HELP!, _I heard Ichigo say, I tried saying something back, but couldn't, so I went where she was, and saw her on the floor and Ryou with blood on him, "Did you do this to Ichigo?" I asked, "What if I did?" Ryou asked, "Then I do this," I said, charging at him, and killed him, by stabbing him throw the heart. Then I went to pick up Ichigo, she looked pale, but still breathing, and teleported to the ship.

**Wings: Sorry it's so short, and did't kill Ryou with much ****explanation. ^^**


End file.
